Digital camera modules are currently being incorporated into a variety of host devices. Such host devices include cellular telephones, personal data assistants (PDAs), computers, and so forth. Consumer demand for digital camera modules in host devices continues to grow. Cameras in cellphone devices in particular require a compact imaging lens system for good quality imaging and with a small total track length (TTL). Conventional lens assemblies comprising four lens elements are no longer sufficient for good quality imaging in such devices. The latest lens assembly designs, e.g. as in U.S. Pat. No. 8,395,851, use five lens elements. However, the design in U.S. Pat. No. 8,395,851 suffers from at least the fact that the TTL/EFL (effective focal length) ratio is too large.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a five lens element optical lens assembly that can provide a small TTL/EFL ratio and better image quality than existing lens assemblies.